Dragon Tamer's Isle
by ToaXabineh
Summary: While exploring an island, Hiccup and Toothless encounter a strange dragon rider. Captured and held against his will, Hiccup finds out that he isn't the only one with a strong bond with dragons. From them, he starts to learn many things, but in return, they learn much from him. Now, Hiccup and Toothless must find a way off the isle, but the real question is...does he want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first HTTYD fic! I was inspired by a trailer for HTTYD 2, where there's a chase between Hiccup and another rider (who I shall not name for those of you who don't want to know XD) But my mind immediately took the chase scene and...well, this was what became of it XD**

**So I'd love it if you lovely readers would take the time to leave a review with advice on how to write for the HTTYD fandom (like how to write their personalities/actions, etc...), ideas for the fic, or just to tell me if you like the fic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Isle was deserted, so it wasn't like anything too awful would happen, right?

Well, Hiccup was known to be wrong.

When the dragon rose from no where, Hiccup couldn't help but gape. The dragon was far larger than Toothless, and that wasn't a good sign.

But when the dragon's wings pushed down, what Hiccup saw on the dragons back was even more shocking.

A human stood there, wrapped in thick, heavy clothing and a mask with many horns hiding their face. Hiccup couldn't tell if the person was male or female, the many layers of clothing hiding their gender. But whoever it was, Hiccup could tell was a threat (if the strange, staff-like weapon being pointed towards him was anything to go by).

Even with his riding helmet guarding his head and face, Hiccup felt like the person could see right through him. It made him shudder.

The viking turned to where Astrid and Stormfly flew beside him and Toothless. He made a gesture.

"Go back to the village!" He ordered. The blonde woman gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy?!" She demanded. "I'm not leaving you alone with...with _that_!" She snapped, gesturing to the giant dragon pursueing them.

"Just go!" Hiccup retorted. "Toothless and I will distract them!"

Uneasiness shone in Astrid's blue eyes, but she finally nodded.

"Stay safe." She said softly. Hiccup could barely hear her over the passing wind currents, but he managed to understand and nodded.

"We will."

As they split up, Hiccup was relieved to see the large dragon and unknown rider following him and ignoring the retreating form of Astrid and Stormfly.

Hiccup leaned forward, lower to Toothless' neck, knees clamping ever so slightly tighter on the Nightfury's sides.

"Alright bud." Hiccup mumbled to Toothless. "Let's show them what happens when they challenge a Nightfury!"

The black dragon growled low in agreement, protective nature over his young viking friend showing as it always did. Hiccup's fingers slid over dark scales, resting once in a comfortable place. A deep breath...

"Let's go!"

Toothless roared, flipping over and firing a plasmic blast at the stanger and their dragon. The other rider dodged, but the smoke from the blast temporarily blinded them.

Flipping back over, the dragon gave a powerful flap as Hiccup adjusted Toothless' prosthetic tail. The young man glanced about, and his soft green eyes caught a tunnel entrance. He pointed it out around his friend.

"There! We'll lose them in those ice caves!"

Toothless warbled, wings tilting. They darted into the tunnel entrance.

The walls were covered in ice, and sharp, thick, deadly icicles dangled above them precariously. Hiccup shuddered to think what ould happen if they were dislodged.

A roar shook the air, and the young viking looked back in alarm to see the strange dragon and rider had followed them in.

"Oh great." Hiccup groaned, adjusting Toothless' tail. "We need to lose them, bud!"

The Nightfury gave a low rumbled, bright acidic eyes narrowing, ear flaps lowering close to the dragon's skull.

The two continued on, darting around long collums of ice and through narrow openings. But no matter what they tried, they couldn't seem to lose their pursuers. Hiccup couldn't understand it. No one else could keep up with him and Toothless back on Berk, yet this stranger rider and dragon _could_.

Toothless beat his wings sharply, and the two found themselves in a tunnel that went straight down.

The Nightfury pressed his wings close to his body and Hiccup released his hold on the dragon. They both fell down through the tunnel, no longer one form but two seperate shadows. Glancing behind them, Hiccup felt dread settle all the more firmly in his gut as he saw the stranger and their dragon still on their tails.

A warble from Toothless made Hiccup look down, and he saw the ground coming up fast. With well practiced ease, Hiccup reached over, taking a hold of Toothless' saddle and pulling himself on. He fit his prosthetic into the stirup and with a click, Tootless' fin adjusted into a gliding position.

The young viking and Nightfury barely avoided the ground, the dragons claws grazing the ground ever so slightly. Hiccup leaned forward once more, pressing into his friends back.

They were now in the lower levels of the ice tunnels, it seemed. Probably at the base of the mountain. Ahead of them, Hiccup could see the light of the sun through a tunnel, and hope filled his heart.

"C'mon bud, just a little farthe-!"

A large Gronkle suddenly blocked their escape, upon its back yet another masked rider. Toothless swerved, barely avoiding the snapping jaws of the dragon. Hiccup flinched, and barely resisted the urge to shut his eyes in terror. But he couldn't, and forced himself to keep looking ahead.

"This is _not_ good...!" The young man muttered under his breath.

Shadows darted through ice pillars, distorted reflections danced across the crystaline walls. Why were there so many dragon riders? Berk was the only place to have tamed dragons, Hiccup thought.

Yet around him was proof that it wasn't so, and to make matters worse, the strange rider and dragon still followed, and now so did the Gronkle rider.

Hiccup licked his lips nervously.

"C'mon bud, faster! Please, fly faster!" He pleaded quietly, trying to keep his growing fear out of his voice. Toothless warbled and crooned, trying to calm his young human friend as he complied, midnight black wings pushing and straining.

* * *

**?'s POV**

Never had I seen a Nightfury tamed, let alone by one from another island.

Yet before me was the proof. A male of unknown age, clothes for riding, face hidden by a riding helm different from that which my own people wore. He sat on the back of a dragon, the glistening black scales and lithe form evidence of the beast's race.

The flying style was one which I had never encountered either. Even Windstriker and I were having some trouble keeping up.

But we could not fail. The gift of dragon taming couldn't reach any waring lands, or dragons would be forced to become weapons, and all would end up suffering the consiquences.

The girl with the Nadder had escaped, but she wasn't gifted like this Nightfury rider. She wasn't capable of teaching others how to tame dragons, but this stranger was.

Other village members had come and were offering assistance in trying to force the rider to land, but there was no such luck yet.

This rider was so very talented. Just who was he?

* * *

**3rd POV**

Hiccup could hear the shallow, slightly wheezing breath of Toothless. The Nightfury never had to fly so hard for so long since the defeat of the dragon queen. Hiccup lightly ran a hand over his friends dark scales.

"I know Toothless, you're getting tired. Just a little longer, okay? I know you can do it, bud."

A soft croon was given in reply, and the young viking grimaced, glancing back.

The rider in front pointed down. He (or she) wanted them to land.

Hiccup turned to look at Toothless. His friend couldn't keep it up much longer, and no doubt his wings were aching. Bellow, sticking out from the walls of ice was an outcroping of rock, big enough for them to land.

"Alright, buddy. Let's land."

Toothless looked at him with what seemed to be shock, but Hiccup simply nodded down at the rock outcrop. The dragon gave a soft croon.

"It'll be okay, Toothless." The viking assured. "Just land."

With a push of his prosthetic leg, Hiccup adjusted Toothless' tail. The Nightfury dived down, landing with the grace of a feline.

Hiccup clambered off quickly as the other dragon and rider landed, others soon following and landing behind the stranger. As the groups leader, Hiccup's pursuer, slid off the larger dragon, Toothless growled. Hiccup patted his friend's head, giving the scales on the Nightfury's neck an idle scratch.

The stranger stepped closer, and Toothless' ear flaps pressed down to his skull, eyes narrowing as his growl grew louder and his teeth slid out with a distinct _shink_.

"Easy there, Toothless." Hiccup mumbled, moving forward to stand slightly in front of his friend.

The other dragon rider cast a glance at the Nightfury, then, much to Hiccup's surprise, slowly crouched and set down the staff they held, rising back up with their hands held up in surender.

"You ride well, for an outlander."

The sudden voice from behind the mask made Hiccup jump slightly. He watched warily as the strange rider removed their mask.

A man stood before him. Long, wild, white-blonde hair framed a thin face with high cheek bones. The man's skin was a dark tan, and his narrow eyes were silver-blue in hue. A long scar crossed from above his right brow, over his nose, to the left side of his jaw. He looked to be in his early thirties.

He didn't look anything like any of the other males back on Berk, Hiccup mused.

"I've never had so much trouble following another rider." The man stated. "And I commend you for that. But I'm afraid now the chase is over, and we must talk."

Hiccup sighed, reaching up and removing his own riding helmet.

"Alright then." He replied. "What about?"

The other male saw his face, and shock filled his silver-blue eyes.

"A...A _child_?" The man mumbled. Hiccup frowned.

"What? I am _not_ a child!" He sputtered. "I'm eighteen!"

The man managed to school the surprise out of his features.

"I apologize." He said, soft warm voice easing Hiccup's nerves slightly.

"So, any reason you suddenly decided to play tag? Or do you just like to scare every dragon rider that comes by?"

The man smiled slightly, chuckling as he scratched the under side of his own dragon's chin. The dragon gave a gutteral purr.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you and your friend. But you see, there is a rule that my people uphold."

"Your people?" Hiccup parroted, raising a brow. The man nodded.

"Yes. The Frost Tribe. We live here, on the Isle of Ice."

The young viking licked his lips nervously.

"O...Okay. So what's the rule?"

The man's face became serious.

"No dragon tamer may leave the island. You, young rider, are a tamer. I'm afraid...that you cannot leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I wanted to thank you all for reading my story, and for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows I got! So...Thanks!**

**Now, in this chapter, Hiccup may seem a bit calm after being kidnaped, but trust me when I say it's the clam before the storm ;D**

**Please review if you have advice, ideas, or just want to tell me is you like the story!**

**Also, if you have any questions or want more details on the main OC in this story, the chieftain, then feel free to PM me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup stared in alarm at the man that stood before him.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean I can't leave?!"

Toothless, sensing Hiccup's rising levels of fear, growled once more, crouching low to the ground, tail lashing back and forth.

Hiccup quickly turned to his friend, going down onto one knee and rubbing the dragon's snout.

"Woah, easy there, Toothless. Just relax."

A moment of hesitation was given, but then Toothless warbled lowly, pressing his nose into Hiccup's palm. The youth rubbed the dragon's raven scales attentively.

The man began to explain, seeing his confusion.

"There is no need to panic." He said quickly. "We will not kill you, not even harm you as long as you do not harm us first. But you see, my people have seen what happens when others learn how to tame dragons. They use them as weapons, and wage horrific wars. Therefore, if we ever come across an outsider who has the gifts of a dragon tamer, we bring them here, to the Isle."

Hiccup cast the older male a wary glance, standing back up.

"Well sorry to tell you this, but I've taught my whole island how to live with dragons."

The man nodded.

"Yes, and by sheer luck, no war has come of it, it seems. But not all have the gifts us tamers do. They can ride and befriend dragons, of course, but even attempting to teach another such skills? It is impossible for them. Surely you've noticed on your island?"

The young viking was silent. He had seen something along those lines. Once, Astrid had attempted to teach one of the villagers how to befriend a dragon. It...hadn't ended well at all, for the villager. The man had barely survived the nasty gash, and all because Astrid was unable to keep the wild dragon under control. Only Hiccup seemed to have 'the touch', as Hiccup's friends had dubbed it.

Green eyes flashed back up to the white-blonde haired man.

"If no war was started, then I shouldn't have to stay here." Hiccup tried to reason, feeling Toothless ever so slightly lean into him.

The man's face fell, a shadow seeming to pass through his eyes.

"Because there are those outside of your island that would willingly kidnap you and enslave you, forcing you to train dragons as their war machines."

"Toothless would never let that happen!" Hiccup retorted confidently, hand straying to touch the dragon's head.

"While I am sure that your dragon-"

"He isn't my dragon." Hiccup inturrupted. "That make's him sound like a pet or something. Toothless is my friend."

The man paused, brows raising slightly in surprise. But he inclined his head.

"I see. Forgive me if I offended either of you. But as I was saying, while I am sure that...uh...Toothless, would protect you with his life, even a dragon can't always protect you. One dragon cannot fend off a whole army."

Hiccup didn't like where this conversation was going. He turned to Toothless, beginning to fix his saddle.

"Look, thanks for the concern, I mean it's really nice and all, but I really can't stay here."

The man's face became grim.

"I see. I wish this could have gone more smoothly."

Within seconds, the man was standing a breath away from Hiccup. He grabbed the surprised viking's arm, then reached up with the other to Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup felt gloved fingers press into a nerve, and he gasped, struggling. His vision swam and he could hear Toothless roaring and growling.

Soon, he fell forward. The last thing he remembered was being caught by the strange man.

Then...nothing.

* * *

Kovu carefully lifted the young male, glancing over to see a few of his fellow villagers dealing with the now enraged Nightfury.

The youth was shockingly light, making Kovu wonder how much he ate, if ever. A sudden clinking brought his attention to the rider's feet.

There, shining in the dim light of the cave, was a makeshift foot of wood and metal.

Kovu felt his heart plummet into his stomach. How had that happened?! Why was the teen dissabled in such a way?!

The man looked up to his fellow human friends, who'd managed to put the Nightfury into a deep sleep.

"Take the Nightfury to the dragon stables." He ordered. When one of the men approached to take the teen, Kovu shook his head. "No, I will take the boy. You concern yourselves with the dragon."

The other human hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yes, chieftain."

A small, muffled groan came from the teen, and Kovu's face softened as he looked back down at the one he carried.

"It's alright, young rider." He whispered. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Hiccup groaned as his senses slowly returned to him. His neck was sore on the side, and he felt like his throat wool dry.

What had happened? He remembered flying with Toothless...

Grass green eyes snapped open as Hiccup gasped, sitting up abruptly.

"T-Toothless?!" He called out, looking around. "Toothless?!"

His black scaled friend was no where in sight. Hiccup found himself laying in a bed, a fur blanket covering him. His breath fogged in the chilly, still air. He was in a cave of dark grey stone, a dent in the floor being used as a fire pit that bathed the cave in light. Pain cover the walls in colorful designs, and many pots littered the ground, pressed against the far walls.

The distinct smell of herbs seemed familiar in a way, and Hiccup realized he was in a healer's den of sorts.

Shaking off his shock, the young viking tossed off the blanket, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He was surprised, though, to feel no pressure on his half missing leg. Usually, the prosthetic would press carefully against the delicate stump of his leg the moment it touched the ground, but now he felt...nothing.

Looking down, Hiccup gaped when he saw the prosthetic missing, and linen bandages wrapped around the stumps bottom. He could feel an ointment of sorts coating the inside of the bandages, soothing the usual ache his leg always had when he woke.

But where was his prosthetic?

"Ah, you're awake, I see."

Hiccup jumped, eyes snapping up to the speaker. It was the man from before, the one who'd knocked him out.

The young viking's hand went to his belt in search of his hunting knife, but it was gone. He looked back up from his belt, eyes showing slight fear.

The man held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Easy there, young rider. I won't hurt you."

Hiccup scowled in return, edging backwards a bit on the bed.

"Yeah, well, sorry if I don't believe you. But you did, y'know, _knock me out_ and all." He retorted, his natural 'Hiccup charm' shining through.

The man nodded, moving to a high hanging shelf and grabbing Hiccup's prosthetic from it.

"I'm afraid that was nesissary. As I said, no tamer's may leave the island, not only for the safety of others, but for their own as well. You wouldn't listen to me, and I had to resort to...slightly drastic measures. But I assure you, your dragon is safe and unharmed, as are you."

The mention of the Nightfury took Hiccup's attention immediately.

"Where's Toothless?" He demanded, warily watching the man walk closer.

"He's with the other dragons of this village. They all stay in what we call the dragon stables."

The man then offered then kneeled down, taking Hiccup's stumped leg in his free hand. The young viking tried to jerk away, but the stranger simply held his leg harder, giving him a firm, stern look. Hiccup froze under the hard look, and the man carefully set down the prosthetic before beginning to undo the bandages.

"Our healer said that you haven't been taking care of your leg. There was a build-up of grime and old scabs. She cleaned it though, and applied some Shiver Root paste to cleanse out any infection."

He paused, putting the bandages aside before picking up the prosthetic. The man then began to carefully place it onto Hiccup's leg.

"And I took the chance to take this leg of yours to the village blacksmith. He and I cleaned it up. Dirt was clogging it up."

Hiccup didn't reply, watching him suspisciously. Once the leg was in place, the man stood and moved back a couple of steps. Hiccup carefully stood, wobbling for only a moment before gaining his balance. Once able to properly stand he looked at the man before him with narrowed eyes.

He was now clothed in simpler attire. In exchange for his riding gear, the man wore heavy, warm furs and leather breeches with fur-lined boots. His face now had marks along the left side of his jaw in pale blue paint.

Hiccup finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Take me to Toothless. I want to see him."

The man sighed.

"Very well. I will take you to the Nightfury if you tell me your name."

The young viking didn't even hesitate for a moment.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horendous Hadock the third."

Surprise flashed thorugh the man's eyes. He had expected at least a little wariness from the teen. But he nodded all the same.

"Kovu."

Hiccup waved off the introduction.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, now please just show me where Toothless is." He pleaded.

Kovu made a motion for the teen to follow, and slowly began to lead the way. He watched with interest as Hiccup followed, walking almost as well as he could've with two normal feet. Hiccup, used to the stares his leg brought, simply ignored him as they left the cavern.

The sight that revealed itself was shocking.

A valley, right in the center of the mountain, met a narrow pass that led to the outside of the mountain. Among the frost and snow, tree's grew tall, branches reaching for the sky. Paths wound up the valley's mountain walls. People, dressed in heavy clothing, went about daily work. Some glided on dragons, and bellow, in a wide open space, Hiccup could see several people training with dragons.

"Woah..."

Kovu smiled slightly at the youth's awe.

"We have inhabited this island for many years, and have cultivated the land to what it is now."

A sudden, shrieking roar shook the air, and Hiccup recognized it instantly.

"Toothless!"

Kovu jumped slightly in surprise when the young viking ran off, going down the slope that led out of the healers home.

"Hiccup!" Kovu exclaimed, quickly chasing after the teen.

Hiccup didn't acknowledge him, instead following the anguished roars he knew belonged to Toothless.

"Toothless!" He called out, peering into caverns, searching desperately. "Toothless!"

Finally, Hiccup found a large cave, well lit with torches, and dragons milling about. In the corner, Hiccup saw several people trying (and failing) to get close to Toothless. They were crouched low, like a dragon when hunting, and holding out hands as though to let the Nightfury sniff them. But Toothless simply snapped at them with sharp fangs, roaring angrily and fearfully.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out in relief, smiling.

The acid colored eyes of the Nightfury widened, and Toothless perked up at the sound of Hiccup's voice. Seeing the auburn haired human, Toothless gave a happy, shrill cry and leapt over the humans before him. Toothless ran to Hiccup, sniffing him and nuzzling him, searching for any injuries his little human may have gotten.

"Hey buddy! Hey, h-hey!" Hiccup laughed, pushing away the dragon's snout. "I'm fine, Toothless! I'm okay!"

The other humans around watched in awe as Hiccup continued to laugh, rubbing and scratching the Nightfury's dark scales. A paticular scratch behind the head made the dragon all but melt, rolling over to expose his belly.

Kovu, having caught up, watch with interest just as the others did. This young rider hadn't even let the dragon sniff him, or even crouch low to show no harm.

Finally, the young rider and dragon calmed down, but Hiccup gave Toothless a hug around the neck before finally pushing the Nightfury back, making him sit.

One of the villagers approached Kovu.

"The Nightfury would not let us close, we were barely able to remove the saddle, and he will not eat." The woman explained softly, a lilting accent touching her voice. Kovu's brow furrowed.

"Did you allow him to smell your hands?"

"We _tried_. He will not let us within five feet of him! We have tried everything."

Hiccup, hearing this, sighed.

"Yeah, Toothless isn't too keen on taking food from strangers. The last person Toothless didn't know nearly lost a hand." He explained casually, not seeming to notice the horrified looks the others in the 'dragon stabes' exchanged. "C'mon bud."

Hiccup walked over to where an untouched pile of fish lay, picking one up. He held it out to Toothless, letting the Nightfury sniff it to see if it was poisoned, then the teen tossed it in the air where Toothless caught it.

Kovu crossed his arms, a thoughtful look coming to his face. It seemed that Hiccup used...unconventional methods with dragons.

No matter. He'd show the teen the villages way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! This chap might be a little short, so I'm sorry if it seems like it x.x**

**Also, there's an authors note at the end, please read it! It concerns the story, and what direction it will follow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry, bud." The youth apologized. "That's all there was."

Toothless sniffed at his pockets, just to be sure.

Laughing, Hiccup rubbed the Nightfury's head.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll get you all the fish you can eat when we get back to Berk."

The dragon gave a warble, as though to agree.

Straightening, Hiccup looked at Kovu, who was watching villagers tend to the other dragons.

Seeing the teen was done feeding his dragon, Kovu unfolded his arms.

"Are you ready?"

Hiccup raised a brow, confusion lighting his eyes.

"Ready for what?"

The man smiled slightly.

"To see the village. It wouldn't do for you to get lost in your new home."

The teen grimaced, barely with-holding a sarcastic comment.

"Uh, yeah. That wouldn't be good."

The man turned, starting out os the cave, but pausing when he saw Toothless following Hiccup and him. He raised a brow at Hiccup.

"Are...are you going to tell the Nightfury to stay?"

The auburn haired viking looked confused.

"What? Why?"

"Most like to leave their dragons in the stables when not training or when they plan to socialize with others." Kovu explained, curiously watching at the Nightfury at the teens side rubbed up against Hiccup.

The young viking shrugged.

"Well, that just isn't how I do things. Toothless is with me all the time, even if I'm talking with other people."

"Why?" Kovu asked as they headed out, Toothless following. Hiccup paused, then shrugged.

"Does there really need to be a reason for me to hang out with Toothless?"

The simple reply took the chieftain off-guard. But never the less, he smiled.

"No, I suppose not."

Hiccup grinned lopsidedly, leaning slightly on Toothless' side.

Looking up, the Nightfury saw other dragons flying, and he gave an excited, shrieking roar, ear flaps lifting along with his wings. The wind blew past, and Toothless' wings adjusted to the currents. Hiccup sighed, giving the dragon an apologetic look as he grabbed a hold of Toothless' saddle, pulling him back down.

"Sorry bud. This isn't the time to fly."

Toothless gave a soft, sad croon, looking crestfallen.

Hiccup laughed, rubbing the dragon's head.

"I know, Toothless. I know."

Kovu led the way through the training fields, showing Hiccup the blacksmith cavern, the crafters cavern, and the food storage area (it took a good half hour to coax Toothless away from the smell of fish).

It was when they returned to the healer's cave that Hiccup asked a question that had been on his mind.

"Why is everyone painted?"

Kovu raised a brow, impressed by the teen's perseptiveness.

"I thought you wouldn't notice." He stated, crossing his arms. "Within the Frost tribe, everyone is painted with certain markings to show their status and what family they are part of. My markings." He tapped at his painted jaw. "Show that I am the chieftain, and part of the DawnStride family."

He then grinned at Hiccup.

"Soon, you will get markings of your own, once you've found your place here."

Hiccup felt dread settle inside him, but he managed a fake smile.

"Great."

Kovu smiled. At least Hicucp wasn't trying to escape. Maybe the teen was reasonable unlike others.

But he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

The crisp, dark night was lit dimly with torches. Hiccup had managed with little trouble to leave the healer's cavern. With only just a bit of effort, he'd gotten Toothless, had his saddle and tail fin prepped, and was ready to go.

"There we go, bud. See? I told you we'd go home later! Well, now it's later, right? You ready to get back to Berk?" Hiccup asked, keeping his voice low.

Toothless warbled, giving him a gummy smile. Hiccup laughed as the dragon licked him enthusiastically.

"Okay! O-okay!" He chuckled. "I get it! Now get off, you're heavy!"

A gutteral warble, Toothless' version of a laugh, filled the air as the black dragon got down. Hiccup then climbed on, settling down on the saddle, prosthetic clicking into place.

"Alright, buddy." He murmured, moving the tail fin into place. He leaned forward a bit, pulling on his riding helmet. "Let's ride!"

Midnight black wings pushed down, and they shot off into the sky.

Hiccup couldn't resist, and gave an extatic yell as they began to ride the strong, chilly air currents.

He immediately regreted it when he heard a guard bellow give a cry of warning, waking the entire Frost tribe.

Looking back, Hiccup could see shadows of people dance across the light casted by torches, many hurrying into the dragon stables.

"Aw man..." Hiccup groaned. He then turned back forward. "We're about to have company, Toothless!"

A low growl sounded from deep in the dragon's throat, and Hiccup supposed it was something along the lines of 'bring it on'.

"Let's get to the higher air currents, okay?" Hiccup instructed. "Some of the dragons I saw there can't handle higher altitudes."

Toothless silently pushed up higher into the sky. It looked like they could almost touch the moon, if they wanted. Hiccup could hear the beat of many wings bellow, and he didn't dare look, afraid of what he'd see. He knew they were being followed, and that was all he had to know.

They flew fast and hard, Hiccup pressing close to Toothless' warm hide as the cold air bit into his skin.

Toothless dove into the forest bellow, his lithe form easily darting around the tall tree's.

It wasn't until they were deep in the forest that they stopped, landing on the frost crusted grass.

Slidding off, Hiccup checked over his friend. He felt along the smooth, rippling hide in search of any strained muscles or injury. Finding none, Hiccup smiled and gave a soft sigh.

"Looks like we got away, bud. That was just..._crazy_, huh?"

Toothless purred, pushing into his hands happily. But then his green eyes widened, slit pupils dialating. Toothless looked around, then gave a startled shriek. Hiccup looked up with a gasp.

A large dragon tackled Toothless, pinning him, and a strong hand wrapped around Hiccup's wrist.

The young viking struggled, alarmed to see Kovu.

The man's face was dark.

He was _furious_.

Hiccup gasped as the man shoved him harshly, and pain jolted up his spine when he slammed into a tree.

"I told you not to leave! I warned you of reprocusions! Yet you defy me!" Kovu exclaimed, voice harsh. Hiccup winced, looking away. He could see Toothless unconscious, and he felt panic build inside him.

"T-Toothless?!" He called, trying to get his dragon friend to move, but the Nightfury remained still.

A large, callused hand tightly gripped Hiccup's chin, forcing the teen to look up. Kovu glared down at him, a growl escaping his throat. The sound was no where near human, and Hiccup shuddered.

"Do not _dare_ look away when I am speaking to you!"

Hiccup tried to pry the hand off with his own, but found the man to be far too strong.

"L-let go! That h-hurts!" Hiccup ground out through his teeth. Still, the man's grip didn't faulter.

"You are a tamer! One of dragon blood, just as the Frost tribe! You are not to leave, this isle is the only place safe for our kind!"

Confusion flashed through green eyes.

"D...Dragon blood?" Hiccup asked. "Wh-what...what're you talking about..?"

Surprise broke through the anger on Kovu's face.

"You...Do not know?"

"I wouldn't a-ask if I d-didn't." Hiccup managed, continuing to try and remove the man's hand from his jaw.

Silver-blue orbs examined Hiccup's face.

"By the...You aren't lying...!"

"Wh-why would I?!" Hiccup demanded. "Now let go!"

The man stared at him, silence filling the air for a long moment. Finally, Hiccup felt the grip on his face change, and he was released, only to be lifted and slung over a strong shoulder.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped. "P-put me down!"

"Silence." Kovu ordered. Hiccup gave an indignant look.

"Well excuse me, but not everyone likes to be carried like a sack of fish!"

He yelped as Kovu, in return for the smart comment, jostled him.

"Ow! Hey!"

Needless to say, it was a very long, loud and painful trip back to the village.

* * *

Kovu couldn't understand it! How could Hiccup not know about dragon bloods! All dragon tamers were of dragon blood!

Yet the teen had stared him right in the eye, honestly asking what he was talking about. It was...shocking, to say the least. Most knew they had dragon in their veins. They were always different from others, whether it be in strength, speed, inteligence, or something different entirely. By the age twelve, most gained the ability to hunt with the eyes, ears and nose of a dragon.

So...why didn't Hiccup?

"Chieftain?"

Kovu glanced up to the entrance of his home, where a man stood, waiting to be given permission to enter.

"Yes?"

The man moved forward, something in his hands.

"The healer sent me to give this to you. She found it among the new young rider's belongings."

Kovu continued to stare at the fire that burned in the fire pit, simply holding out his hand expectantly.

The villager set the item in his hand, and Kovu looked at it.

It as a small, leather bound journal. Crisp, slightly wrinkled paperpoked out ever so slightly from the edges.

Brow furrowed, Kovu carefully held the journal in his hands and began to gently turn the pages.

Drawing upon drawing, and notes upon notes filled many of the pages. Different dragons were captured in perfect detail on the pages, names written bellow them with many facts listed. Mechanical designs were shown among the pages, one in paticular looking like a dragon tail, another looking like a redesign of Hiccup's prosthetic.

Notes mentioned observations, some on plants, such as something deemed 'dragon nip', and others on the habits of dragons from season to season. Mating season in Spring, migration to a island on which to lay eggs in Winter, and so on.

"Amazing..." Kovu murmured. The teen seemed to let little escape his notice. Journal entries (which were few and far between) revealed Hiccup's compasison towards human and dragon alike.

But the question was...where was Hiccup's worry for his own well being?

* * *

**So, I usually don't put author notes at the end of chapters, but I really need your opinions! Should Hiccup be 'dragon blooded' or no? Also, Should Kovu slowly become a father figure to Hiccup? Please tell me your opinion in a review if you get a chance!**


End file.
